Smile
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Gabriella has never seen Chad smile. Maybe a walk through the park will change that…ChellaChadella. TwoShot.
1. Chapter 1

_So, guys, this is a bit different from my other stuff! Hope it's alright! _

_Disclaimer: Don't own the characters. _

Gabriella Montez was sitting in the stands of the gym, watching her superstar boyfriend in the middle of the almost empty court, surrounded by three, blonde girls. They were all smiling and flicking their hair, touching his shoulders and chests and flirting. As usual, Troy Bolton wasn't resisting. Gabriella sighed and chewed on her lower lip. He was always like that! He kissed the girls in front of her, holding their hands, hugging them. Afterwards, he apologized, if he remembered or could be bothered. Gabriella never felt enough, she had no idea why she was still going out with him after all that happened. Her eyed drifted across the gym and landed on a boy leaning against the wall.

Chad Danforth.

He was leaning against the gym wall, one leg propped against it. He had a black hoodie on, and the hood was pulled over his hair, shadowing his face. He was the dark one, the one who had the mysterious background. No-one, except maybe Troy, knew much about Chad. He never said much, but people still respected him greatly, mostly because he was a good basketball player and Troy's best-friend. Girls were after him just as much as they were after Troy, but he always just brushed them off or glared at them.

Something about him attracted Gabriella, although she never showed it. She was his best-friends girlfriend, and that was all she would ever be to him, so she thought. She had never seen him smile. His face was usually expressionless, as though everything around him was far below his expectations, and bored him. It didn't infuriate her, it intrigued her. There was just something about Chad…Just something…Gabriella took another look at her boyfriend, who's arms were around Amelia Peters, and the began walking down the steps. She made her way over to Chad and smiled tiredly at him.

"You waiting for a lift?" She asked. Chad looked at her and nodded ever so slightly. "You want me to take you?" She asked. Chad nodded again and pushed off the wall, following her out. It had always surprised Gabriella how Chad and Troy stayed best-friends, when they were so different. Chad was never with a girl—and she had never known him to be—whereas there was always a girl when it came to Troy, _always_, whether it was her or another girl. And Chad had this quiet confidence, whereas Troy…Gabriella knew that Troy didn't have as much confidence as what came off. He was powerful because of his social standing, but nothing else, really.

"You know where I live?" Chad asked softly from beside her. Gabriella shook her head. "Okay," he nodded and gently took the keys out of her hand. Gabriella felt shivers run through her body as she released the keys into his hand. He led the way over to Gabriella's car and unlocked the door, holding it open for her while she got in, then went around to the drivers door and opened it, hopping in. He started the car and backed out of the parking lot, guiding the car onto the busy main road of Albuquerque.

The silence was comfortable as Chad drove the car. Gabriella kept stealing glances across at him, her eyes making a quick sweep of his muscular form. Then her eyes went quickly to the road ahead, a flush creeping up her neck. Once when she looked at him, he glanced at her, and she kept her eyes straight ahead from then on. They turned off the main road, and down a side street. Gabriella frowned. There weren't any houses on this street, only a park, and there wasn't any reason that Chad would be taking her there, was there? Finally, the stopped in front of the park and Gabriella raised an eyebrow at Chad.

"You live at a park?" She asked sarcastically.

"Ha ha," Chad said dryly, turning off the engine and taking the keys out of ignition. That sat for a moment, and then Chad got out of the car. Gabriella frowned and then got out of the car. Chad started walking toward the park, following a path, her keys in his hand. Gabriella sighed and ran after him. Gabriella caught up to him and looked at him in confusion. Chad saw her looking at him, but still didn't say anything. Gabriella sighed and just followed Chad deeper into the dark, desolated park. When they finally got to the center of the park, where the small pond was, Chad stopped and sat down on the seat. Gabriella looked at him in confusion and then sat next to him.

"Okay, why are we here, Chad?" Gabriella asked, holding out a hand for her keys. Instead of handing her the keys, he put out his own hand and entwined his fingers with hers. Chad then brought their hands were resting in between them. Shivers went up Gabriella's arm and through the rest of her body. "Um, Chad…" Gabriella's voice was low and raspy. Chad looked across at her, his eyes, as usual, half-closed, with the slightly tired look in them. " Chad, why are you holding my hand?" Chad snorted.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Chad muttered.

"I go out with Troy…Your best friend," Gabriella murmured.

"And he doesn't appreciate what he's got," Chad muttered, looking away from Gabriella. Gabriella's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Sure, she had had a crush on Chad for months now, but she had never thought that Chad felt the same way—she wasn't sure Chad felt anything for anyone!! Chad was so quiet and reserved; Gabriella almost found it difficult to believe he had _ever _felt anything.

"Do you…Do you like me?" Gabriella's voice was low and raspy. Chad sighed and looked across at her, not answering. Gabriella growled in exasperation under her breath and suddenly pulled away, getting up and standing in front of Chad. Chad's eyes widened in surprise as she glared down at him. "Tell me, okay?! I'm so sick of people not talking to me! Of shutting me and acting like I'm nothing!!" Gabriella shouted. Chad sighed, knowing that she meant Troy. "So, if you like me, tell me! Don't just keep you're mouth shut and think I can sum it up for myself!!"

"Fine," Chad murmured. "Gabriella Montez, I like you." Gabriella blinked for a moment, stunned. Chad just stayed leaning against the back of the seat. Gabriella sighed and turned around, facing the pond, her hand on her head. Chad sighed and came up behind her and his arms went around her waist. Gabriella shivered slightly and leaned back against Chad. "I've liked you for so long, it's just not funny." Gabriella smiled and interlaced her fingers with his, resting their hands on her stomach. "And I've watched Troy push you around and not treat you right for long enough." It was the most that Gabriella had ever heard him speak, and she turned and smiled at him.

"I like you too," she told him with a smile. Chad nodded, his face, as usual, expressionless. But there was something in his eyes that was different, and Gabriella smiled and leaned forward so their faces were almost touching. "Do I get a smile for that, Danforth?"

"You get more than a smile," Chad murmured, leaning forward so that his forehead was resting against hers. "You get a kiss." Before she could do anything else, his lips were over hers. Gabriella smiled into the kiss and kissed him back, their mouths moving against each other. Her fingers came up and entwined themselves in her long hair, and his arms went around her back, connecting together and resting at the base of her spine. When they broke apart, Gabriella caught a glimpse of a smile on his face.

"I almost got a smile out of you," she said with a smirk. Chad shook his head, but she could see that his eyes were smiling at her, and that was good enough for her.

_Please review!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, guys, my mate, Melissa, asked me to make this a twoshot, so that's what I done! So, this chapter was inspired by the idea of _corbinbleuis4evasexc!! _Thanks honey!!_

The next day at school, Troy was leaning against a locker, Natalie Clockworthy leaning next to him, her hands traveling up and down his torso. Troy smiled lazily at her, and continued scanning the crowds. Gabriella bit her lip from her spot down the hallway as she saw him. It didn't make her feel so useless as it did before, not now, but there was a nervousness in the pit of her stomach. Gabriella looked over her shoulder and then started walking to her locker, a couple away from where Troy was.

"Hey, Brie," Chad murmured in her ear. Gabriella jumped slightly, not knowing that he was right behind her. His hand brushed against hers and Gabriella felt a shiver run up her spine. Gabriella smiled at him and he nodded at her, warmth in his eyes. His hand caught hers and he interlaced their fingers together. Gabriella licked her lips quickly. "Your locker…" Chad nodded at her locker, near Troy. Gabriella licked her lips again and nodded. She lead the way nervously to her locker. By now, Natalie and Troy were basically making out, but when Troy saw Gabriella, he looked up and smiled at her.

"Hey, babe…" Troy drifted off and frowned. He noticed her hands connected with Chad's and frowned. "What's going on here?!" He asked, sounding angry.

"Nothing," Gabriella replied with a slight smirk.

" Chad…" Troy narrowed his eyes. Chad just stared back at Troy challengingly. Troy frowned and shook his head, anger lighting up his eyes. Gabriella frowned, the smirk gone from her face. Troy's hands clenched into fists and he narrowed his eyes. "No-one cheats on _me_! You hear that?" He hissed at Gabriella. Gabriella felt herself go shaky inside, but on the outside, she remained calm.

"So it's alright for you to cheat me like crap but it's not okay for to dump you?!" Gabriella asked in a loud voice, loud enough for the people around them to hear. A small crowd gathered, looking on in interest as Troy and Gabriella glared at each other. "Why don't you just go back to Natalie? She obviously knows how to keep you satisfied!" Gabriella snapped. Natalie frowned at Gabriella. "So just step back, Troy, coz I'm not yours to fool around with anymore!" Gabriella gave him a glare and Chad squeezed her hand, a smile almost crossing his face. Troy's mouth opened in surprise and he looked stunned, as if he couldn't believe what had just happened. As they passed him, Troy's hand flashed out and caught Chad on the shoulder.

"What?!" Chad shouted as he stumbled sideways, releasing Gabriella's hand.

"She's my girl!" Troy shouted. Gabriella glared at him and shoved him away as he took another lunge at Chad. "Stay out of this, Gabriella!"

"No, you stay out of it!" Gabriella screamed at him. "I'm not yours anymore, okay?!" Troy blinked at her and then shook his head.

"You're making a mistake," he told her threateningly.

"No, you are," Chad said quietly. "You're the one letting her go." Troy just sneered at Chad. Gabriella shook her head and helped Chad up. Chad shook his head at Troy and walked off, leading Gabriella with him. Troy watched them go, a stunned look on his face.

"That went well," Gabriella muttered as they turned the corner and ducked into an empty room. Chad leaned against the door as it swung closed behind them. He grabbed her arms and pulled her closer to him. "You alright?" Chad smirked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked cockily.

"Well, like…" Gabriella shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm fine," Chad replied. He pulled her even closer and encircled his arms around her waist. "Or, I am now…" he dropped his head to her neck, nuzzling underneath her hair. Gabriella smiled and pulled her head away, meeting his lips with hers. Her arms tangled themselves in his hair as she pulled away.

"Thanks for what you did back there," Gabriella murmured.

"No probs…Only telling the truth," Chad murmured before kissing her again.

_And that offically finishes this twoshot!!_

_Please review!!_


End file.
